If You See HerIf You See Him
by momma2fan
Summary: Sometimes in life things happen that are beyond our control. Two couples, separated by different experiences, struggle to be happy while alone. Can the help of family and friends heal broken hearts? M for lemons. AH, B/E and J/A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

She was sitting by the window in a little café, sipping coffee and reading a manuscript - a terrible one. The bell above the door chimed, indicating that another customer had come in.

She looked up and saw the blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled and stood up as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his hug. "How are you Jasper?"

He pulled back and looked in her eyes for a moment. "I'm good. How've you been?"

"Some days are better than others. Would you like to sit?"

Jasper checked his watch. "Sure. I have a little bit."

**AN: Let me know what you think. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

The pair sat and talked about the old times, avoiding the one subject that they both wanted to talk about.

Bella finally couldn't take it and asked, "Have you seen him?"

Jasper nodded. "We own a business together, now."

Bella nodded; she had heard something like that from her sister. "How is he?"

"Don't, Bella. Don't do this to yourself."

Bella looked down at her hands and spoke. "I can't help it, Jazz. I still love him."

"Have you seen her?" He needed to know.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella nodded. "She's…I don't know. You know Alice."

"I used to," he said wryly.

"How did we get here?" Bella sniffed.

"Things happen. We all wanted different things."

She nodded. "I just want to be happy again. I miss him. Is he…"

"He's not seeing anyone. He hasn't since he left."

Bella nodded. "Ali isn't either, Jazz."

He nodded and glanced down at his watch. "I have to go. Take care of yourself, Bella."

Bella stood and hugged him again. "You, too. Listen, don't uh…"

"You either, huh." He smiled and walked away.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

She left the coffee shop a little later, but never saw the car parked across the street, or the green eyes that followed her movements.

She got in her car and headed back to the publishing house where she worked. She typed up her notes on the manuscript she was reading, and emailed it to the editor. She sat back and pulled out her cell phone, sending a quick message to her sister.

_I saw Jasper today. ~B_

_Really, where? ~R_

_At Emily's. ~B_

_Did he say anything? ~R_

_He's still single. ~B_

_Maybe it's time. ~R_

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Emmett and Rosalie carried the takeout up to Bella's apartment. They met Jasper on the way up and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Bro. Long time, no see," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, well…" Jasper smiled.

Bella opened the door, having heard the voices outside. "Come on in."

After all the food was distributed and everyone was seated, Rose started. "I have an idea, but it will take a while to work out the logistics. First though, I need to know _exactly_ what happened." She looked at her sister and Jasper. "From both of you."

Jasper and Bella looked at each other and both took deep breaths.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Jasper started. "I thought that Alice was being unfaithful. She wasn't, but I did everything I could to sabotage our relationship. In the end, she stopped trusting me."

"Jasper, who would Alice have been with?" Rose asked.

"I thought it was that guy Riley from school."

Rose just shook her head while Emmett laughed. "Dude, he's gay!"

"I know. I found that out later."

"Okay, well, trust is earned. Yours might be harder than I thought. Bella, what happened with you?"

All eyes turned to her and everyone waited.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella took a deep breath. "We had been together for so long that everyone kept waiting for us to take the next step. On the night that Edward proposed, I found out I was pregnant. I thought he only wanted me because of the baby. I was so wrong…"

"Bella, what happened?"

"We never knew for sure, but I lost the baby, and something in me broke. I was in a really bad place, and took it all out on him. He finally couldn't take it anymore and left."

"Bella…" Rose had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm your sister and you never told me."

"I never told anyone. Except Jasper."

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Rose wiped her tears and composed herself. "Well, here is my plan…"

For the next several hours, the friends made the plans on how to bring the four lovers back together.

Rose knew for a fact that they were all just going through the motions. Edward and Alice were Emmett's siblings, so she knew these things.

She left that night with a box of old pictures from Bella and Edward's past. Jasper promised to drop off others the next afternoon.

Emmett made sure to hold his wife all night long. "I can't believe how messed up things got for all of them."

"I know. Em, we have to fix it."

"We will, Babe, we will."

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Was he thinking of her?

Jasper looked out the window of his apartment and stared at the street below. Was Alice down there somewhere?

Edward downed his beer and looked at the photo on his mantle. It depicted a happier time in his life. He missed those brown eyes and that smile. He still couldn't smell strawberries without turning and looking for her. He missed her.

Alice sat down at her computer and composed yet another letter that she would never send. She outlined her day and told him everything he was missing. When she was done, she printed it, placed it in an envelope, and put it with the others.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella showed up at her sisters' club later that week. She found it empty except for Jasper, who was waiting on her. She looked around. "Where's Rose?"

"She said she would be back. She left the music cued up. Did you want to run through it?"

Bella blushed, but nodded and followed Jasper up to the stage. He handed her a microphone and picked up his own. He walked to the sound board and smiled as the twangy music began.

Bella lifted the mic and sang the first verse. They ran through the song, not realizing that they now had an audience. When they were done, they turned stunned eyes to the applause coming from the floor.

At the base of the stage stood Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie. Rose smiled. "They came to help."

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella found herself sitting in the same café several weeks later. She was working on yet another manuscript, although she was unable to concentrate. She sat at her normal table and stared out the window, not really seeing the people passing.

Edward stood across the street and watched her. She was still so beautiful. He desperately wanted to go take her in his arms, but he stopped himself. It had been his decision to leave, even though it had just about killed him.

Looking back on that day, he wondered what he could have or should have done differently. Losing the baby had been hard on him, too. He just wished they could have talked about it…together.

He reluctantly turned away and headed back to his office.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella sat in the chair and stared at Dr. Carmen Denali. She had started seeing her when Edward had left, knowing that it was her behavior that had driven him away. With time, she had seen that it wasn't her so much as it was her emotions.

"I miss him, Carmen."

"Okay, are you planning something?" Carmen asked, tapping her pen on her paper.

Bella smiled softly. "Actually, I am. One of my dearest friends and I are planning a grand gesture to him and his sister."

"Jasper?" Carmen remembered Bella telling her about that couple as well.

"Yes. With the help of my sister, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett."

"Emmett is their brother, correct?"

Bella nodded and outlined their plan for her therapist.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to me beta toocute24.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Carmen smiled at Bella. "I didn't know that you could sing."

Bella chuckled. "It's not really something I advertise."

Carmen nodded. "Well, Bella, when is this grand gesture taking place?"

Bella swallowed thickly before answering. "In two weeks. I would really like it if you could be there, Carmen. I think I may need you afterward."

"I'll be there." Carmen walked around to her desk and penciled it on her calendar.

They ended their session, and Bella walked out in to the cool Seattle air. Instead of walking to her car, she turned and headed to the harbor. She let the air wash over her face as it dried her tears.

"I miss you…" she whispered to the wind.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella held the mic loosely in her hand as she came out from behind the curtain at the appropriate moment in the music. Jasper walked out from his side at the same time, and they met in the middle.

Instead of facing each other as they would have, they turned and faced the places that Edward and Alice would be sitting. At the music break, they both stepped off the stage. This was the one thing they couldn't rehearse, since the people it required weren't there.

"Okay, Jasper, at this point I want you to kneel down in front of where she would be sitting. Bells, barring any problems, I want you to sit in his lap."

"Rose…"

"I know, sweetie. Trust me." Rosalie looked at her sister.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward sat at the table with his family and was extra quiet, lost in his thoughts and memories.

"Edward, you're quiet this evening. Anything wrong, Son?" Esme asked concerned.

He looked up at his mom and shook his head. "Sorry, just lost in memories. You know the baby would be eight months old now."

Carlisle took his opening and turned to Rosalie. "How is Bella, Rose?"

"She has her good days and her bad. I think Carmen has really helped her."

"Who's Carmen?" Edward wanted to know.

Emmett looked at his brother. "Her therapist. Losing the baby really messed her up, Ed. Then when you left…"

"What, Em? Tell me."

Rosalie looked at Edward. "Are you sure you want to know?"

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice sat and watched her brother. She knew how hard it was for him to walk away from Bella. She hoped that he was prepared to hear how she was.

"Tell me, Rose," Edward begged.

"Oh, Edward, she was in a really bad place. She lost twenty pounds, and wouldn't leave the apartment. Your dad had to admit her to the hospital and put a feeding tube in her."

Edward had tears in his eyes when he looked at his father. Carlisle nodded. "I'm sorry, Son. She was literally wasting away."

"This is my fault." Edward put his head in his hands.

Rosalie got up and walked to her brother-in-law. "Edward, look at me." Rose waited until his eyes met hers. "It's not your fault. It is what it is. Bella never blamed you. She understands."

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Emmett looked at his brother and his heart broke. Edward hadn't been the same since he left Bella.

"I never should have left her. She just kept pushing me away; I didn't know what else to do. It was like the woman that I loved was no longer there."

Esme reached out a hand to her son. "I know it felt like that, honey, but your Bella was always there. It sounds like she is getting better. Maybe you should call her."

"Maybe. Excuse me." Edward pushed away from the table.

Eight eyes watched him leave the room. Alice watched her plate, wondering if Jasper missed her like that.

Emmett started to get up, but Rose stopped him. "Let him go. He'll be fine."

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella walked out of the hospital after her checkup and headed straight for her office. She had a lot of work to get done if she was gonna take the next week off. She was so nervous. She didn't feel ready to see him, but at the same time, she was.

Her desk phone was ringing when she sat down. "Bella Swan."

Silence greeted her.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"I miss you," was all she heard before the dial tone.

She smiled softly as she replaced the receiver. It was a start.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella was having lunch with Emmett and Rose when she saw him. He walked into the restaurant with Jasper. Bella happened to look up and met his emerald gaze.

She stopped mid-sentence, causing Rose and Emmett to turn and look at what caught her eye.

Edward just stared; she looked unbelievable. He almost couldn't believe that it was the same girl. The only thing missing was the sparkle that used to shine in her eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked.

Bella blinked and looked at her sister. "I'm fine." She looked back to where he was, but he was gone. She tried to hide the tears, but a few slipped out anyway.

Jasper smiled apologetically and then followed Edward out the door.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward had to get out. The minute their stare was broken, he turned and left. Jasper followed soon after.

"What the hell, Edward?"

"Sorry, Jazz."

They went back to the office after picking up some take out.

"Edward, what happened back there?"

Edward looked up at his partner and friend. "I wasn't prepared to see her, Jasper."

"You know it had to happen sometime, right?"

"I know. I just…" He looked away. "Do you still talk to her?"

"I've seen her around."

"Does she ever…You know what? It doesn't matter." Edward tucked in to his lunch and let the subject drop.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice listened to her voicemail while she drove home. The usual nonsense, but the last message surprised her.

"_Hey Alice, it's your big brother. I want to invite you to a special event at the club on Friday night. I hope that you'll come. Rose and I are trying something new. Love you!"_

Alice smiled and wondered what Em and Rose were trying now. The last big thing that they tried had been a huge success, and now they had a regular house band.

She decided to go, just to see what it was all about. She knew that she needed to get out of the house anyway.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Rose sat at her computer, scanning all of the pictures she wanted to use on the projection screen. She laughed and cried at some of them. She really hoped that this worked.

Emmett was down at the club doing another run through, this time with the band on the stage with the music. He wanted to get the lighting set and the screen pulled in to place.

Jared started playing his acoustic guitar, followed by Seth on the piano. Bella started in on vocals as the music grew stronger, and Jacob joined in on the drums. When Jasper began, Emmett started his electric guitar and then came in on backup vocals when it was time.

After they ran through it three times and everyone satisfied, they called it a night, agreeing to be there an hour before Edward and Alice would show up.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

"I'm nervous, Esme," Bella admitted.

Esme hugged Bella to her. "I know you are. Everything will be fine, Bella, I know it."

Esme left Bella alone to calm her nerves and to finish getting dressed.

Bella had chosen a pair of skinny jeans and a blue V-neck shirt that he had always loved on her. Her black boots were on her feet, and on a silver chain, nestled in her cleavage, was the engagement ring he had given her.

She had just finished her hair and makeup when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Jasper poked his head around the doorframe and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, come on in."

"Are you ready for this?"

Bella smiled at her friend. "More than you know." She reached up and clutched the ring around her neck.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward walked in to the dimly lit club and took in the changes. There were tables set up on the dance floor in front of the stage - one separate from the rest.

"Hey, Edward. Thanks for coming." Emmett said as he approached him.

"No problem. I like the new set up."

"Oh, thanks. We'll see how it works," Emmett commented.

"Is there a special place you want me to sit?"

Emmett grinned. "Just look for the table with your name on it."

Edward stared after him when he walked away. "Why would my name be on a table?"

"Talking to yourself, Edward?" Alice snickered as she walked up to her brother.

"Nope. Come on, Pix. I have a feeling something big is happening tonight."s

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward and Alice found the table with their names on it. It was the one directly in front, away from all the others.

"Edward, do you know what's going on?" Alice asked.

He shook his head as he sat down. "I have a feeling that we're gonna find out soon, though."

Rosalie walked on the stage, with a mic in hand, just as Emmett took his place behind his own and strapped on his guitar.

"Thank you all for coming. We have a special performance for you tonight. For those of you who don't know, some tragedies have struck the lives off some of my closest friends and family. It has driven them to leave the loves of their lives. I hope tonight can help build the bridge to repairing those relationships."

The house lights dimmed, and Edward and Alice shared a look just as some pictures appeared on the big screen atop the stage. Then the music started.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella took a deep breath and steeled herself as she stepped behind the curtain with her mic in hand. She said a quick prayer and then looked out. She saw Edward and Alice sitting at the table in front, right where they were supposed to be. She thought he looked beautiful.

Jared started in on the music, and she knew that it was time. When Seth joined in on piano, she took another breath and then began to sing.

_If you see him,  
Tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please don't say a word  
If you see him  
If you see him_

She chanced a look at Edward before Jasper took over. She felt her eyes well up when she noticed the shine in his.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

The moment he heard the notes of the song, he knew what was going on. Bella was making the grand gesture.

He watched the photos on the screen as her words flowed over him. He felt the tears in his eyes, and wondered how long the planning had been going on for this.

He looked over at his sister, and realized that Jasper was here as well. They must have seen each other at some point, and got a plan together with Emmett and Rose.

He looked around and saw his parents, as well as Bella's, sitting behind him. He was overwhelmed with emotion, so he sat back and let the feelings wash over him.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Jasper stood behind the curtain and listened to Bella sing. He knew that this could make them both happy, or break their hearts forever, and he hoped for the former.

When it came time for him to begin, he lifted the mic.

_If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine,  
And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time_

_(Emmett joins in)  
Ask her if she ever wonders,  
Where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her_

Jasper slowly made his way to the front of the stage as the music grew.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice was stunned. Jasper had never done anything like this before, and she felt the tears fall onto her cheeks as she watched the pictures flow across the screen. It was the happier times of their lives.

His words washed over her, making her think that maybe there was hope for them after all.

When Emmett joined in with background vocals, she knew that he had helped set all this up, and that when she had called and he said that he was busy, he was actually with Jasper and Bella.

She chanced a glance at her brother, and saw the same emotions on his face that she had. Maybe there was hope for both of them.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella stepped out from behind the curtain at the same time as Jasper. They both walked to the front of the stage as the music swelled behind them.

_(Jasper)_

_I still want her_

Jasper looked at Alice as he sang._  
(Bella)_

_I still need him so_

Bella's eyes bore into Edward's._  
(All)_

_I don't know why we let each other go_

As Emmett broke in to his guitar break, Jasper stepped off the stage and then turned to help Bella down. He gave her a small smile before they both turned to their loves.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward watched Bella get down from the stage and walk toward him. He gasped when he saw the jewelry around her neck. He couldn't believe that she still wore it.

Alice watched Jasper approach her. She couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down her face.

Jasper knelt down in front of Alice and brought up his mic.

_If you see her,  
Tell her the lights still on for her_

He reached out and grasped her hand as he sang those words from his heart, pleading for her forgiveness.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella slowly approached Edward, keeping her eyes on his. As Jasper sang his words to Alice, Bella sank onto Edward's lap. Her heart jumped when he willingly let her sit.

She lifted her mic, singing the next lyrics as she looked in to his eyes.

_Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him_

Edward couldn't resist tangling his fingers in her hair. Bella closed her eyes at his touch.

She opened her eyes and placed her palm against his cheek as she sang with Jasper and Emmett.

_And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here_

She reluctantly got up, dragging her hand down his arm to meet his palm.

_If you see him_

She let go and backed away.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella and Jasper backed away from Edward and Alice until they were back on the stage.

_If you see her  
If you see him  
If you see her_

As the last notes died away, Bella felt the tears on her cheeks. She looked at Jasper and saw them on his face, as well.

With the song complete, Bella put her microphone down, left the stage area, and walked back to the room that Rose had let her use to get ready. She was soon joined by Jasper.

"I don't know about you, Jazz, but that was way more emotional than I thought it would be."

"I know. I'm gonna go ahead and go. Esme has my letter for Alice. Are you going back out there?"

Bella nodded. "Only to say goodnight to my dad, though. Good luck, Jazz."

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella walked out of the room and found her dad, still sitting with Esme and Carlisle.

"You did great, Bells." Charlie stood and hugged her.

"Thanks." She turned to Esme. "Jasper took off. He said that you had it." Esme nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go, too. Dad?"

"I've got it."

Bella nodded and turned to look at Edward one last time. She was surprised to see him looking at her. She gave him a small smile and then walked out the door.

She climbed in her car and drove to the house that she had shared with Edward. She walked in, turned on the music, and lit a candle or two, but tried to keep the romance to a minimum. Then she sat down to wait.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward watched Bella walk away. He stood quickly to go after her, but was stopped by Charlie.

"Edward, wait." He turned and watched the father of the woman he loved walk up to him. "Bella wanted me to give you this."

Edward took the proffered envelope. "Where is she?"

"Read the letter, Son. That will tell you everything." Charlie turned and headed for the door.

Edward sank in to the closest chair and opened the envelope. He pulled out the paper and took a deep breath before unfolding it and reading the contents. His eyes were shining with unshed tears when he was done. He looked up and nodded to his parents before leaving.

He was going home.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Esme walked to where her daughter was still sitting. "Alice?"

Alice turned her tear stained face up to her mother. "I still love him, Mom."

"I know you do, Sweetie. I think what he and Bella did tonight proved that they both still love you and Edward, too." Esme pulled something out of her bag. "He wanted me to give this to you."

"Thanks, Mom." Alice took the envelope and turned it over in her hands.

Esme hugged her daughter and placed a kiss to her hair before walking back to her husband. She prayed that this worked out. She hated seeing her children so unhappy.

Alice turned the envelope over and opened it, extracting the letter. Jasper's lazy scrawl made her smile, and then she began to read. She covered her mouth when a sob tried to escape. She gathered up her things and left, heading straight for her old apartment.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward pulled in to the driveway of the small home that they had shared, and saw the lights on in the living room. He parked his car, opened the door, and slowly unfolded himself from the seat.

Bella heard the car door shut and felt the nerves creep in. She waited patiently for him to come in, knowing that he still had a key. She didn't have to wait long.

Edward thought about knocking, but wondered if she had changed the locks. He inserted his key, surprised when it slid home. He unlocked the door and eased it open.

Bella watched the door open slowly and held her breath. She looked up and met his eyes as he crossed the threshold.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice drove to her old apartment as safely as she could, with the tears running down her cheeks. She pulled in to the lot and got out of her car, walking the worn path to the front door. Once she was there, she knocked tentatively.

Jasper opened the door and faced the woman on the other side. "Do…do you want to come in?"

Alice nodded and walked inside as Jasper moved to the side, giving her some room, but forcing her to brush up against him as she passed. He closed his eyes as her scent assaulted his senses.

"Um, can I get you anything to drink?" Jasper asked as he shut the door and turned around. He wasn't prepared to see Alice directly in front of him. Close enough to touch.

Alice didn't answer. Instead she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with fervor.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward shut the door and walked to where Bella was sitting. As he approached, he caught the scent of strawberries and inhaled deeply. "I missed that."

Bella grinned. "My shampoo?"

He nodded and sat down on the couch next to her. "I've missed a lot of things. Your scent, your smile, but mostly, I've missed you."

"Edward, I…" She paused to lick her suddenly dry lips. "I have so many things to apologize for."

Edward grabbed her hand, reveling in the spark that was still there. "Bella, you don't owe me anything. All I need to know is if you still love me? Because I love you, so, so much."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, Edward. I never stopped."

Edward scooted over to her, bringing his hands to her cheeks and looking in to her eyes. "That's all I need to know." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice's tiny hands made quick work of the buttons on Jasper's shirt. She was soon raking her fingernails down the hard planes of his chest and abs, earning a hiss of pleasure.

"Alice, baby, we need to talk first." Jasper moaned as her mouth attached to his nipple.

Alice mumbled a 'no' and continued on with her ministrations. She played Jasper's body like a fiddle. She swiftly removed his belt and had his pants down around his ankles before he could even blink. She hit her knees and stroked his hard cock through his boxers as she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

Grasping the waistband, she yanked his boxers down, freeing his long, hard shaft.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella brought her hands up to fist in Edward's hair as he swiped his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance. On a sigh, she opened up to him, sliding her tongue out to greet his.

Edward moaned deep in his chest at the feel of her tongue dancing with his after so long a separation. Their kiss was slow and sensual, and held all the longing that he had kept hidden.

When oxygen became an issue, they broke apart. Edward skimmed his nose and lips along her jaw and neck, gently nipping at the hollow between her neck and shoulder.

"Edward…" Bella shuddered.

"I've missed you so much," he moaned against her skin. He pulled his head away and looked at her with lust filled eyes. He stood quickly and lifted her from the couch, carrying her bridal-style to the bedroom.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice licked her lips and then ran her tongue along the vein on the bottom of Jasper's cock. She then circled the head with her tongue before taking him in her mouth.

"Oh, God…Alice!" Jasper moaned.

Alice hummed around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. She lightly scraped her teeth up his shaft before taking him in again.

Jaspers moans increased as his release crept closer. "Ali, Baby, I'm close."

Alice increased the suction as well as her pace. She felt Jasper's hand on the back of her head as his orgasm approached. She hollowed out her cheeks and hummed around him once more.

"ALICE!" Jasper came in short bursts, shooting down her throat, as Alice swallowed everything he gave her. When he was done, Alice released him with a pop.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward gently laid Bella on the bed that they once shared and followed her down. He pressed his lips to hers as he ran his hand down her side.

Bella's breath hitched as he ran his palm across the swell of her breast. She felt her nipple pucker at his touch.

Edward reached the hem of her shirt and gently pushed his hand up, coming in contact with her warm flesh. He pushed her shirt up, causing Bella to arch her back. She helped him pull it over her head, leaving her in only a blue lace bra.

"Still so beautiful," Edward murmured as he lowered his head to her exposed skin. He nipped and sucked at the flesh peeking out of the top of the lace cups.

"Edward, please…" she begged.

He brought his mouth back to hers as he gently slid his hands around to her back, where he easily released the clasp of her bra. When he was done, he brought his arms back around, pulling the material with him. Once it was free of her body, he flung it behind him.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Jasper lifted Alice and pressed his mouth to hers as he carried her to the bedroom. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, and could feel him hardening below her.

The pair fell to the bed in a heap, and Jasper immediately began tearing at her clothes. Alice was soon naked and writhing beneath him.

"Jasper, I need you," Alice pleaded.

"Alice, I love you, so much," Jasper declared as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Alice had tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Jazzy." She cried out when he pushed into her.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good. I'm not gonna last long." Jasper gave her a minute before he began to move. "Oh, so wet."

"Harder, Jasper," Alice panted.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward placed his mouth around one of her taught peaks, flicking it with his tongue. He brought his other hand up to pinch and roll the other nipple until it, too, was a hard nub.

Bella fisted her hands in his hair, lightly pressing his head to her. He grunted when she pulled a little.

"Edward…" she moaned.

He moved back up to her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lower lip.

Bella released her grip on his hair and ran her hands down the column of his spine. She reached the hem of his T-shirt and began tugging it up his torso. Edward reached up to help her, removing his mouth from hers just long enough to remove it from his body, tossing it to the floor with her bra.

Bella ran her fingers through the light smattering of chest hair, before pulling him back to her. She jolted at the feel of his skin against hers.

"Oh, Bella; baby, I need you," Edward moaned against her mouth.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist as he began to thrust in earnest. She undulated her hips and met him thrust for thrust. When she felt that coil build in her belly, she knew that she was close.

"I can feel you tightening. I want another one after this, Alice." Jasper thrust harder, causing Alice's orgasm to slam in to her.

She cried out and dug her nails in to his back. Jasper never stopped moving his hips as he pistoned inside her.

Alice pushed on his shoulder in a familiar gesture. Knowing what she wanted; Jasper flipped them until he was on his back. Alice rose above him and leaned back, bracing herself on his thighs as she rolled her hips.

"Alice, I'm gonna come, baby," Jasper panted as he reached between them and pinched her clit.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed as another orgasm slammed in to her.

Jasper thrust his hips upward until he was spilling inside her. "Alice!" he ground out.

Alice collapsed on his chest, panting and spent.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Edward sat up and Bella reached forward to undo his belt along with his button and zipper, while Edward did the same for her. Once he had them unfastened, he grabbed the waist band and slowly pulled them, as well as her panties, down her legs.

He stood to pull them the rest of the way off, and then removed his own before crawling naked up the bed to her.

Bella spread her legs and felt him settle in between her thighs. "Bella I…I don't have anything."

She placed her hand over his lips. "I don't care. I'm clean; I haven't been with anyone since you."

"Oh, baby, neither have I." He kissed her gently as he slowly pressed into her. Once he was fully seated inside her, he felt at home for the first time in months.

Bella gasped at the full feeling, having forgotten what he felt like. Edward stayed still for a moment, letting her readjust to him. When she was ready, Bella rolled her hips and Edward began to move in long slow thrusts.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Alice and Jasper lay together silently, just enjoying being in each other's arms again. She was the one who finally broke the silence.

"You know that nothing ever happened with Riley, right?"

Jasper sighed and moved his head to look at her. "I know. I figured that out when he hit on me. By then, though, you were gone. Can you ever forgive me?"

Alice reached up to lay her hand on his cheek. "There is nothing to forgive. I love you, Jasper. I don't ever want to be separated from you again."

"I love you too, Ali." Jasper leaned down and kissed her. Slowly, he deepened it, and it was a long time before either of them came up for air.

**AN: Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Long languid thrusts, slow kisses, and quiet moans filled Bella and Edward's bedroom. Edward made slow love to her, trying to make up for all the nights that he wasn't there.

Bella felt herself getting wetter with each stroke. The fire was building in the pit of her stomach, ready to explode.

"Edward, baby…"she moaned, digging her nails in to his back.

"Oh, Bella, you feel so good. I need you to come for me, sweetheart."

His words were her undoing, and she cried his name as her orgasm rushed out of her. When Edward felt Bella clench around him, he was done for. He released his seed deep inside her with a guttural moan of pleasure.

He collapsed on her as his body shook with the tremors of his orgasm. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath, before he rolled away from her, pulling out in the process.

Bella moaned in protest until he tucked her in to his side, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short and come quickly. Enjoy! **

Bella lay with her head on his shoulder as her fingers made slow circles on his chest. Edward was busy running his hand through her long, brown tresses.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

Bella turned and placed her chin on her hands, looking at him. "I want you to come home. I mean, if that's what you want."

Edward sat up and rolled to his side, pushing Bella to the cradle of his arms. He gently leaned down and kissed her swollen lips. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded and reached her hand up to brush his hair from his brow. "I don't want to waste another minute of my life without you here with me. I love you. Please come home."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I love you, Bella. I've missed you." He gently reached down and fingered the ring that rested in the hollow of her throat. "I think we can find a better place for this."

He reached behind her and unclasped the chain. When he did, the ring slid off and in to his palm. He dropped the chain on the bedside table and then placed the ring back on Bella's finger.

"That's where that belongs. Just like we belong together."

"Welcome home," Bella whispered against his mouth.

**AN: Leave me some love. Thanks for reading. Thanks to my beta toocute24.**


End file.
